The Unheard
by CallieQ93
Summary: The girl who has never spoken or found her voice, will she be able to now? Or will her brother still have to be her voice? Sorry bad summary
1. The Unheard

A/N: this is going to be a chapter or two depending on my muse I still have two other stories I am working on but I also have things at work and going on in my family but I am trying to atleast write a bit here and there. Now if you get error codes in the stories once in awhile inbox me and I can repair it. I do all stories from my HTC phone as I always have my phone and I upload from my phone also so you will see error codes in the stories from the phone itself and I can repair it once notified now I won't hold you up any longer than I already have...enjoy!

Chapter 1

The Unheard

Since the Jude was littlehe was told by his parents that his older sister would never speak. And since they landed in the foster system it has been his duty to protect her as much as possible from the other kids while she protected him from the parents. Jude was very protective of her as he got older he started getting more protective of her with the foster parents which usually beat her cause she couldn't speak which landed them with the new foster home they were going to today.

As Jude looked over at Callie he could still see the bruising on her face from where their previous foster father hit her because Callie wouldn't talk to him. Jude knew sign language because that's what his mom and dad taught him to communicate with her and plus looking at her body language said all too.

Jude looked at Bill as he drove them to another home and Jude was on edge because he needed to make sure these new people knew Callie didn't speak at all. "Bill do these people know Callie can't talk? Like every home you've put us in supposedly they know but as soon as you leave they are jerks hurting her cause she won't speak or making fun of her sign language." Jude said with a snap in his tone. As Bill pulled up to a house he looked in his rearview mirror and responded with "yes Jude they do I had them repeat it back to me making sure they know. Jude they are good people I promise you that. They won't hurt either of you."

Bill opened up his door and got out and opened the backdoor for Callie and Jude. As they got out of the car Bill noticed that Callie was holding Jude's hand tightly and looking at the ground Bill felt horrible these kids have been threw hell the last two homes since they became his case have been just downright horrible and he prayed that he can find them a good home soon. Bill made sure he had the kids files and started walking towards the door and looked back to see Jude signing to Callie. Bill softly sighed and rang the doorbell and as the door opened he seen Stef Foster and Lena Adams the two people he knew would do right by these two today. "Hi Stef. Hi Lena. Well I have the kids like we've talked about this will only be for a few weeks and then I will get them to their new home. Just give them a little leeway please they are scared and like I said Callie she doesn't talk her parents have had test done and so have I there is no reason she won't speak but she does know sign language I don't know if either of you do if not Jude can translate it for you." Bill said to Stef and Lena who nodded in understanding of the situation

Bill called them over.

Stef and Lena didn't know what to make of all this neither knew sign language and the look of the girl instead of looking 16 yrs old she looked like a scared 8 year old and the boy looked much older and you could tell was on edge and ready to protect her in a heart beat.

"Callie and Jude this is Stef and Lena they are going to take good care of you I promise you." Bill said as he also signed for Callie

"Hi sweets why don't you guys come in and Bill can get on his way and we can get you guys comfortable." Stef said as she watch Jude squeeze Callie's hand twice almost like a secret code between the two.

Both children walked Jude first and Callie following very closely to him not meeting their eyes at all.

Hope you enjoyed


	2. The Silent Responses

Chapter 2

The Silent Responses

Jude and Callie walked in to the room that they were lead to by Laya or whoever she is. Callie was wondering when the hitting would start here it always started not too long after coming in and Bill leaving. Jude on the other hand was ready to protect her he was tense and ready for anything in that moment.

As Stef finally walked in from closing the door she noticed body language of both children Jude was very tense and trying to look bigger than he was and Callie was scared beyond that of a normal child it looked like she'd pass out soon if she doesn't relax a bit.

"OK Jude and Callie you'll be sleeping in the living room for a while till Bill's placement is ready for you. You both have chores to do that go right along with everyone else is. The curfew on school nights is 10pm on weekends 11pm. All homework must be done before or after dinner but before bed. Is that understood?" Stef said lightly but sternly "Look this isn't our first foster home so we know the rules Jude replied stubbornly.

"OK then we will let you guys look around and get settled before the others show up." Lena said.

As Stef and Lena walked in to the kitchen they heard Jude softly talk to Callie and what was heard broke their hearts.

"Can you believe it Lena? The two I came across a few years ago after their parents died are here!" Stef exclaimed happy as can be. But as Stef remembered that day she met these two little kids her heart hurts.

 _flashback_

 _Stef arrived at a scene of a robbery and double murder when Stef pulled up she seen two young children sitting outside with a social worker and a officer for what they knew but as Stef walked up and got a closer look Stef's heart was taken by the two she saw the little girl was signing to the officer who was signing back and the boy was watching everything around his sister very closely._

 _"Jenkins I will take it you can go." Stef said as she watch the children._

 _The children were nervous around people that they just met and it was seen easily by Stef. As Stef kneeled down to the little girl who looked up at her with big brown eyes Stef was just taken back by the emotion in her eyes you could see nervousness, fear, love, sadness, hurt, and just every emotion a child would feel in that situation. When Stef looked at the little boy she seen the same emotions in his eyes but you could see he didn't trust anyone near his sister in this moment._

 _"OK babies Linda here is going to take you to someone who can take care of you for tonight and then tomorrow you are going to come visit me at the police station and we are going to talk about what you guys seen OK?" Stef said lightly but noticed the girl looked at her with a questioning face. "Usually when people talk to her they sign with each word it helps her." Said the little boy and Stef nodded in understanding "Well I can't sign but I can try to learn if you will show me?" Stef said softly to the boy_

 _End of flashback_

Stef and Lena continued to watch from the other room as the kids checked on each other and then sat waiting for whatever they thought was going to happen to them. Stef sighed and walked out to go to try to talk with them some more. Lena stayed back to watch the interaction from a far .

"How would you guys like to watch TV?" Stef said and signed surprising Jude, Callie, and Lena that she knew who to do that. "What are our chores before we can watch it?" Callie signed as she did she surprised Jude, Stef, and Lena with the instant interaction from a scared and shy young girl. "You guys don't have to do anything to watch TV just go ahead and watch and relax OK?" Stef said and signed again and the small smile she received from the girl made her day but the tension from the boy showed he had zero trust with anyone else when it comes to his sister. "We have movies you can watch too OK?" Stef said and signed letting them know.

As Lena watched she fell more in love with Stef each minute with these two kids. But Lena as Lena was going to call for Stef to come to her she heard Jude ask " where's the bathroom and may I use some of your wound cleaner? Please and thank you." At that moment Stef and Lena were both surprised to hear that from the boy and Lena spoke up "I'll show you where the bathroom is and the wound cleaner." The boy nodded and went to Lena but not before checking to make sure Callie was comfortable, happy, and kinda safe while he was away.

As Jude followed Lena to the bathroom Stef noticed automatically that Callie stopped watching the TV and looked down at the ground again. "You know sweetheart if you don't feel like talking that's fine. No one is going to hurt you here for that. No one should have hurt you for that in the first place." Stef said gently to the girl. Callie looked deep in thought for a second before signing "I remember you now. You were the cop who was nice to us. Jude doesn't remember but I do. I remember that you also were our friend and then one day you didn't come to see us anymore. Jude said because you closed our parents case you didn't care about us anymore is that true?" Callie signed to Stef. "No! No honey that's not true after the case closed I was told that they found you guys a good home. That you'd be adopted by the family. But when I found out what happened and you were still in foster care system I asked for you two. Callie around that time I no more than adopted my twins and got custody figured out with my son. You remember I used to talk to you about them? Believe me Callie I wish I could have taken you guys home that day." Stef said and signed and was surprised when Callie opened her mouth to maybe actually say something but second guest herself and instead signed "I don't know what I believe anymore." Stef looked upset with that no child should feel that way.

Will Callie ever talk? Will Jude ever remember Stef? What is Stef and Lena going through right now?

CallieQ


	3. You Don't Know Her Like I Do

Chapter 3

You Don't Know Her Like I Do

While Lena showed Jude where the bathroom was and wound cleaner Lena decided to talk to Jude a bit. "You know Jude we aren't here to harm you or your sister just to help. Callie is safe here and if she just doesn't want to talk that's OK too. You both have been threw hell and you both deserve a place to rest for a while." Lena said as she looked at Jude and Jude thought about what Lena said and responded in kind "You know Stef came to my house the day my parents were murdered and she visited us up until the point that we were no use anymore because their case was closed. I watched my sister get attached to her and get her heart broken from her. Stef was only doing her job I understand that but the hurt my sister has been through will never leave my mind."

Lena didn't know this and could strangely enough she understood to some degree as part of Stef's job was spending a lot of her time with the victims she's spend nights comforting her wife from the pain she feels from seeing and dealing with the horrors she see everyday. But now that Jude mentions it she remembers the time Stef talked about two young children who stole her heart the girl who never spoke and the boy who was so loyal and protective of his sister.

"Jude if you don't mind me asking why do you need wound cleaner? Maybe I can help you clean up your wounds it maybe easier" Lena said after awhile. Jude looked at her cautiously he didn't trust Lena or Stef as Stef was a fake they met way before all the other fakes but he knew if he told about the wound that was starting to heal on the back of Callie's neck down to the middle of her spine than they may hurt her again or worse to her. "I got it no thanks." Jude said rudely

In the other room

"Callie if you want to talk to me you can, I'd love to hear that beautiful voice if not you don't have to. OK?" Stef said lightly but with feeling as she signed. "I don't know what you mean" Callie signed and looked confused as why Stef would say that to her.

"I just want you to know that sweetie. No problem if you aren't comfortable with it at all." Stef said and signed to her.

Just as Stef was going to say more Jude came back in followed by Lena both looking bothered "can we get some privacy?" Jude said roughly towards both women who nodded understanding and left them alone. Jude did not want to leave Callie alone with Stef he knew how much his sister still loved her so much even if she doesn't talk about her as much he remembers Callie always asking if he thinks the new foster moms they got would be anything like Stef.

"OK Callie let quickly clean it up so you can get comfortable again OK?x Jude signed not to alert the women most likely ease dropping. "OK Jude. I love you baby boy." Callie signed "I love you too Callie bear" Jude signed back making Callie smile big. After they were done Jude signed to Callie to stay and relax he'd be right back in 60 minutes he had to go to the bathroom and left though Jude was going to find Stef not the bathroom he wanted to know what Stef thought about her pass actions that harmed his sister.

As Jude walked in to the kitchen he saw the two women talking and he interrupted them by saying "You don't know her like I do." That one statement got both of their attention "You don't know what you did to her Stef you hurt her and it still amazes me that she still cares about you and always hoped our foster mom was like you at every home. Do you know what it was like when she learned different that it hurt worse than the abuse she went threw or I did. Do you know what it was like having her ask me if she talked would you have stayed? Would you have taken us? YOU don't know HER at all like I do. I know she needs a protector because of her none talking. I know she still has nice dreams about you..." Jude trailed off anger coming from his whole body. Stef looked at first surprised then heart broken and then just shattered.

Lena looked inbetween her wife and the hurt child in front of them and from the looks of it they all didn't know how to respond. "I know that she can talk I have heard her voice when she's sleeping and dreams of you leaving but I don't say anything about it. Her voice is beautiful but she does not realize that she has one. Not yet anyway." Jude whispered before turning to look at his sister who was his saving grace his angel. "You know Jude I never wanted to hurt either one of you, I never wanted you guys to hurt, god I wish I could have taken you guys home that night. I dreamed of running into you guys again, I dreamed of having you both from the start and now I know I have disappointed you both and it's horrible feeling like this for me to get you both now and knowing that you guys could have been mine before now. Jude the truth is Bill isn't going to find you another place...I requested you both after I found out what happened to you both. I want you two you both belong together with us." Stef said looking into Jude's eyes

He didn't know how to respond and he didn't want to trust them. But it was hard not too but at the same time not so hard he was so sure that it was all a trick. Jude just looked at them then looked at Callie won't was happy in her own world the one where she was safe.


	4. Voices

A/N: thus shall not be the final chapter just saying lol

Previously

Lena looked inbetween her wife and the hurt child in front of them and from the looks of it they all didn't know how to respond. "I know that she can talk I have heard her voice when she's sleeping and dreams of you leaving but I don't say anything about it. Her voice is beautiful but she does not realize that she has one. Not yet anyway." Jude whispered before turning to look at his sister who was his saving grace his angel. "You know Jude I never wanted to hurt either one of you, I never wanted you guys to hurt, god I wish I could have taken you guys home that night. I dreamed of running into you guys again, I dreamed of having you both from the start and now I know I have disappointed you both and it's horrible feeling like this for me to get you both now and knowing that you guys could have been mine before now. Jude the truth is Bill isn't going to find you another place...I requested you both after I found out what happened to you both. I want you two you both belong together with us." Stef said looking into Jude's eyes

He didn't know how to respond and he didn't want to trust them. But it was hard not too but at the same time not so hard he was so sure that it was all a trick. Jude just looked at them then looked at Callie won't was happy in her own world the one where she was safe.

Chapter 4

Voices

2 Months Later

Things have changed around the Adams-Foster household they had now 4 teenagers and 1 preteen everyone was always in a rush with Callie going to a different school then the rest it made school drop-offs difficult but Stef and Lena wouldn't have it any other way. The kids at first didn't take to kindly to Jude and Callie and with Jude always on defense of everyone it made it worse. Callie on the other hand of the two was very shy, very nervous, and would not stay anywhere Jude wasn't. Which made the first month and a half very very stressful for the them. Stef and Lena still remember when the kids came home from their friends and girlfriends to find out that their parents were fostering yet again.

 _Flashback_

 _Brandon and the twins no more than came into the kitchen when they all stopped talking and looked at the kids at the tablet sitting across from their moms and Mariana was the first to react "Who are they?" Mariana exclaimed in distaste as the boys both looked curiously on wondering the same thing. "Mariana! You don't be that way! You know better!" Lena exclaimed shocked that her sweet girl was being so rude when Stef spoke up "This is Callie and Jude they are going to be staying with us. Callie doesn't talk so I need you guys to be extra helpful yes?" Both of the boys nodded in understanding of that it was OK and with the bruising on the young teens face and how bad it looked they were not going to push the issue even if they were a little upset about it but not Mariana. "I'm not going to have to share my room with a freak am I? Cause that's just not fair!" Mariana said bitterly and coldly._

 _Before Stef or Lena could step in and get on Mariana Jude was very fast at responding "Hey don't talk about my sister that way just because she can't talk she hasn't done anything to you! And why would she want to share a room with someone who's a spoiled brat! God I hate people like you!" Everyone looked at him shocked and when the moms were going to respond to both kids before it got worse all they heard was the stool Callie was on hit the floor and the sound of the front door open before anyone else could react Stef was out the door followed by Jude._

 _"You know Mariana I disagree with Jude but you are acting like a spoiled brat and that disappoints me Callie hasn't done anything to you and they no more than got away from that type of thing earlier today before they were dropped off. Go to your room and just stay there till Mom gets back and talks to you" Lena said sadly and looked at her boys who looked like they didn't even know how to react to Mariana's behavior._

 _End of Flashback_

And since that day Callie would not go upstairs or be left alone with Mariana or any of them really Callie wouldn't even talk sign language around any of them even Stef who she could talk to besides Jude and it was just as bad when Mariana tried to right her wrong about a month after they arrived and Callie still wouldn't be near her. In all truth Callie was afraid of Mariana and it showed to everyone who saw the interaction between the two of them and it worried everyone. Jude was not as hostel with them anymore when it came to taking care of his sister. But as Jude got closer with the Fosters he noticed that Callie was starting to slowly block him out also she barely signed to him anymore and that worried him plus the thing with Mariana and he did start noticing she was not hanging around him much clinging to him but to no one.

Jude was happy though that the foster moms made Callie her own room downstairs and Callie didn't have to fear going upstairs with no choice in the matter.

As Stef waited for Callie outside of Callie's school she noticed Callie signing with another kid and it brought a smile to Stef's face to see her so carefree from how she was at home. As Callie and her friend approached the SUV Callie looked at Stef and for the first time in a while signed to Stef "Can we drop Noel off at home her moms said it was OK we asked the teacher to ask them please?" Callie looked nervous about it. "Sure Callie girl I'd love too" Stef said and signed and the look on Callie's face was one of happiness and joy as the two girls got in and were talking away Stef was so happy to see this and witness it took about 10mins to drive Noel home and Stef and Callie walked her up to the door and then leave as Stef was driving to the house she'll never forget the first moment she heard Callie actually speak it was very soft and sweet voice said words that had no real form of pronunciation to it but when Callie said "Thank you" Stef couldn't wait to tell Lena of course Stef didn't make a big deal not want to scare Callie Stef just replied " your very welcome sweetheart"

Stef was over the moon and with good reason the girl who never talked and if she did she didn't remember it cause she was sleeping she did talk and to her of all people for the first time. Stef Foster was the most proudest Mom in that moment.


	5. How To Love

A/N: this is what's happening with Callie after she spoke she's feeling some things that she didn't start to feel till she talked. Now when there's a line breaker that mean it's Stef and Lena.

* * *

Chapter 5

How To Love

Callie was sitting in her room listening to T.I's Dead and Gone on YouTube from the laptop they let her use replaying the same two parts over and over

Ooh, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone  
And ooh, I've been travelin' on this road too long  
Just trying to find, my way back home  
The old me, is dead and gone, dead and gone

I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north  
Swallow that pill  
That they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone  
But the new me will be alright  
I turn my head to the east  
I don't see nobody by my side  
I turn my head to the west  
Still nobody in sight  
So I turn my head to the north  
Swallow that pill  
That they call pride  
The old me is dead and gone,  
But the new me will be alright

As Callie sat and listened to the song more and more she realized this is her life now that she said something verbally that's what it felt like to her. She was so sure they were going to get rid of her soon because she was difficult to handle she's heard it before and the school she goes it cost a lot of money she knew that from hearing Stef and Lena talk at night when they thought they were all asleep but them been in the kitchen near her room is how she could hear them talking about everything. She knew Jude was safe here and she was basically by herself so she was starting to pull away from him so he could get a clean break from her which pained her to do but he fought enough for her now it was her turn to protect him.

And to add to it Marianna scared her to death she remind Callie of an old foster sister who would say the same things to and about her and then one day she flipped out on Callie and hurt her so bad that she has numbness in three of her fingers on one of her hands. She knew Marianna's kind trying to be all sweet around the family but when Callie was left alone with her she's going to hurt her. Callie ask Stef and Lena nicely for a lock on her door but they said no so that's how she knows she can not trust him they didn't care if their daughter killed her in her sleep.

Callie's main goal was to stay away from them all even her brother he wasn't safe now and that hurt her more. Callie was trying to find a way out of there without being noticed she knew she was not going to be missed by any of them. So that's also why when she came back after school she did her homework, chores which she did everyone's, eat dinner quietly, do the dishes not even on her nights, shower, and then bed to figure away out.

And it was working no one noticed her or would notice her till now because she said something out of excitement and now she regrets it.

* * *

As Stef and Lena talked about their days and catch up Stef couldn't hold it in anymore "Guess who said their first words today Lena?" Stef said excitedly "Callie! Callie spoke oh my god what did she say? How'd you do it?" Lena asked rushed. "Yes Callie girl! She told thank you it was very light and slow she's going to need speech therapy for it though she has trouble pronouncing but love she has the sweetest voice. And all I did was take her new friend home!" Stef said bubbly and would do anything to hear her voice again that sweet girl was something special Stef and Lena both knew that.

"She made a friend? That's good baby and I hope soon she will start to relax around everyone and just start talking once she comfortable enough." Lena said as she stared at Stef. Lena so badly wanted Callie to feel safe and comfortable with them. Lena was taking sign language classes so she could talk to Callie and if Callie got comfortable enough around Lena maybe then she'd say something to Lena which would be so worth it. Callie was a special child and the school she is in cost them a bit of money but that she was safe and comfortable at her school and the bullying didn't happen there that was the most important part because of the abuse Callie has gone threw they wanted to give her a happy environment.

"So love do you think this school is helping her? She's so far taking college course I seen her work. When she starts talking what are we going to do? Take her out of the school and put her in Anchor Beach? Or are we going to put her threw college? Stef said wondering how it was all going to go down. "While I think the schools helping her learn how to communicate with everyone in other then just signing. I was looking threw her school files and Stef she's skipped grade all threw the years she been in the foster care system. We won't pull her out till she learns how to feel comfortable with talking and signing not just one. No Stef she'll stay there till she's ready to go to college and she wants to." Lena said as she looked behind Stef at Callie's door which was partially open.

"Lena remind me to call B-I-L-L tomorrow sometime so I can give this happy update. And I was talking with my partner early today for advice on Callie and a door lock see what he thought and I think we should put one on for her it'll make her feel safe and we can always have a key plus it'll help with the trust issues and she can start learning to trust us." Stef said wondering how Lena will respond. But Lena just nodded.

"Today Marianna came to see me at lunch time and she told me that she actually now regrets what she said and that she was not lying about it. She wants to make it up to Callie and she also told me that they all have not done their chores since that day because Callie does them and that she saw her doing their chores and she doesn't want to scare her more by walking up to her and stopping her. Stef Marianna told me also that since that day she feels like she turned into someone who used to hurt Jesus and her and she was crying she never wanted anyone to be afraid to be around her. Marianna is so nervous around Callie and doesn't want to say the wrong thing or make the wrong move so she let's her be." Lena exclaimed sadly.

"I didn't know Callie was doing everyone's chores we will have to talk to her about it tomorrow and get her to understand that now she doesn't have chores for awhile. And we got to find away for them to feel comfortable around each other soon both of them are scared of each other for different reasons but it's not counter productive for that. Maybe I will take Marianna with us tomorrow morning and if you are OK with it maybe we let both girls play hooky just this once give them no choice but to interact with each other and I can call out sick and stay with them and take both our girls out." Stef said in thought she watched as Lena looked unsure and then just started nodding yes.

"That'll work Stef we just don't saying anything I'll leave a message at the attendance office at Callie's school and I'll mark Marianna out sick at Anchor Beach." Lena said she was desperate to get them to feel safe with each other.

* * *

The Next Morning

"Come on kids hurry hurry moms have a busy day today!" Stef yelled upstairs and then turned to look at Callie who sat in the same spot every morning and dinner the furthest away from everyone and everything. "Hey sweets did you notice what I've installed on your door last night?" Stef asked Callie who looked at Stef with curiosity written all over her face "Go take a look sweets." Stef and watched as Callie got up slowly and went to look at her room door and the face Callie had when she looked back at Stef was a amusing one she looked shocked, happy, joy, and pure love as she actually turned to look at Stef. "Sweets just know mama and I do have a key each OK? We are the only ones who can go in there so no one else but us three OK?" Stef said and Callie nodded and signed "Thank you."

Stef heard footsteps coming from the stairs as Lena, Brandon, Jesus, Jude, and Marianna all came downstairs to eat and get ready to leave. "OK kids today mama is taking the boys to school today I am taking the girls as we have a busy day Marianna you have a doctors appointment and Callie has school so eat up and then let go." Stef said to everyone in the room and the looks on Callie and Marianna's face didn't not go unnoticed by either mom. It was going to be a long day for Stef to say the least.

* * *

OK I am done writing this chapter lol.

How's Stef going to handle both girls? Are the girls going to be OK? How's Callie feel about this? How's Marianna feel about it? And what are they going to do?

CallieQ


	6. People Are Crazy

Previously

Stef heard footsteps coming from the stairs as Lena, Brandon, Jesus, Jude, and Marianna all came downstairs to eat and get ready to leave. "OK kids today mama is taking the boys to school today I am taking the girls as we have a busy day Marianna you have a doctors appointment and Callie has school so eat up and then let go." Stef said to everyone in the room and the looks on Callie and Marianna's face didn't not go unnoticed by either mom. It was going to be a long day for Stef to say the least.

* * *

Chapter 6

People Are Crazy

Callie didn't like it one bit she didn't trust any of the women or the kids except Jude to some extent but this was a big time noooooo in Callie's book not that anyone read it but her. She doesn't know how long she could last in a car with her foster sister and mother. She may as well just walk in all truth if she wants to get there safely and not have two ganging up on her at once she could not last that. But knowing her foster mother it was a no go she will have to live with this for a good while then she can run to the safety of her classes. In her mind they were all crazy!

Marianna wasn't much better with thinking then Callie she thought they were nuts for this. Callie didn't need this to say the least and neither did she. Marianna knew that in their own time that maybe they'd be able to be in the same room yet alone the same car for a few minutes. She knew her family was desperate for them to be around each other without Callie feeling afraid and so was she but the thought of scaring her more made Marianna wonder if her moms were thinking straight up to this point. She's talked to Jude on many levels about his sister and he even taught her how to sign language so when Callie was comfortable they could talk and get to know each other better.

As the time to leave got closer Stef's confidence was weaning as she looked at the two girls one looking scared and mortified at this new course of action and the other looking nervous, scared, and just plain unsure. Stef didn't know how today was going to go down at all as both girls could fight or something equally horrible could happen bring them back by almost 2months in progress and Stef would be at fault for it all so she prayed that this would help them and the family.

As Lena and the boys started to leave so did Stef and the girls the moms looked at each other while the kids got in the car Stef and Lena were having a silent conversation with their eyes Lena telling Stef to play carefully and Stef saying she knows all in the span of a few minutes. "Miss thing don't change the radio station you hear me?" Stef said to Marianna as her daughter turned her SUV on to warm up. Stef didn't need Callie getting upset more than she's going to be when Stef drives by her school and doesn't stop to drop her off. Stef learned that Callie likes country music and anything besides country and oldies Callie got upset and angry because Callie would act out at school those days. Stef got many calls she didn't tell Lena about regarding Callie for Stef's music choice that morning.

* * *

In the car

As Stef was passing Callie's school she looked in the rearview mirror and seen Callie's face. Callie looks upset, nervous, scared, horrified, angry, and confused all at one. "OK Cali girl your not going to school today and neither are you Marianna we are having a mommy and her girls day out and no fighting with each other and nothing else OK? This is supposed to be a fun day for you both. And Callie we can get you that new CD you've been wanting OK? Marianna you can get some new earrings within reason OK?" Stef said just knowing that her personal own world war 3 will be starting today. "OK mom but Callie's CD first and then my earrings and maybe we can get Callie some new earrings for school tomorrow?" Marianna said happily just thinking about learning more about Callie and not from her brother made her giddy with excitement. As Stef was going to respond she heard a song that Callie loved when it was on and turned it up this day was going to be good if Stef kept it an easy day. "Yea Marianna we can." Stef said watching Callie who was lip singing to the song which Stef learned after the first time Stef turned it down for Callie's attention that wasn't a good idea Callie loved one song a summer beat that was called Boys 'Round here by Blake Shelton it was not a bad song Stef could admit but the song made Callie happy so was she.

As Stef looked at Marianna she could see her to getting into the beat of the song just as Callie had responded to the song. Stef decided to go to the music store first and on this trip out today she was going to surprise both girls with an iPod of course she was going to add music to it for them. So she knew Lena was going to kill her by the time she was done with the girls.

* * *

Second Spin music store

As Stef, Marianna, and Callie pulled up to the store Stef was surprised as on the drive Callie started to relax more around Marianna she didn't look as scared anymore as Marianna was including Callie in everything that they were doing today and pure happiness at the fact that Callie was there. Callie on the other hand didn't know what to do with this new Marianna who was now nice to her but she was going to play it safe till she knew she could make a break for freedom from these two before they hurt her.

As they all walked in to the store and look around Callie just walked over to the record player and looked at it then looked at the records section near the record player off to the right of it and started flipping through the records not notice that Stef was watching her surprised that the girl new what it was and to add to it happily looked at records and then she looked at Marianna who was looking at CDs these kids were completely different in more ways than one.

"Hey calico you like records? I have a big selection in the garage if you ever want to check them out" Stef said and signed to Callie and Callie looked deep in thought for a second before signing back "Really? I like records better than CDs people say CDs are better but records are the best for they are the originals and more true to music." Callie signed back looking so serious that Stef's heart melted again for this child who was after her own heart. "Yes they are kid yes they are." Stef said and signed to her.

* * *

OK there is more to come on this day out. What do you thinks going to happen? Is Callie going to run away? How's the rest of their day going to go?

CallieQ


End file.
